


坤廷 | 学弟（2）

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 学弟（2）

* 大家的学长，他一个人的学弟

 

 

　　「老大，说好的照片又没有了是怎麽回事啊？」范丞丞回到房间看见呼呼大睡的蔡徐坤觉得奇怪，马上把人拉起来训话。

　　「啊？我临时被那个林教授找去我也没办法，我总不能说我要帮我室友的男朋友去看晚会吧？」蔡徐坤的理由说的很顺，只是他也不懂为什麽自己要这麽做。

　　「好吧，那也不怪你，我们家昊昊我再哄哄就行，也省了我那五块蛋糕的酬劳。」范丞丞不疑有他，拿了衣服就去洗澡。

　　蔡徐坤也没什麽反应倒头继续睡，反正现在那五块蛋糕对他来说也不是那麽重要了。

 

/

 

　　跟朱正廷见面已经距离晚会快一个礼拜了。原先蔡徐坤以为朱正廷只是跟他闹着玩，自己也没胆传微信给他，于是加了好友后聊天室依旧是空的。

　　大约三天前，朱正廷主动传讯息来了，说因为晚会结束还有点事要忙，于是到现在才联络。蔡徐坤有些被朱正廷这则讯息吓到，他没想到原来这个学长是认真的。

 

　　虽然他也不敢相信自己一见锺情是真的。

 

　　脸蛋本来就是给人的第一印象，朱正廷的脸长得精緻，浓眉电眼，却又带着清秀，这世上应是没人能抵抗这样的美貌的。

　　加上蔡徐坤除了看见台上宛如仙子的朱正廷外，还意外看见像小白兔可爱的朱正廷，那隻兔子对自己笑的时候，真的太好看了。

 

/

 

　　两人约在了学校外的咖啡厅，也不知道朱正廷是会预知能力还是怎麽的，蔡徐坤到的时候，桌上已经有蔡徐坤喜欢的一杯奶茶和一块巧克力蛋糕了。

 

　　其实原本只要把记忆卡拿来，顶多带台电脑来就好，蔡徐坤也不知道怎麽就把自己的宝贝相机也带来了，大概是潜意识有点想炫耀自己的技术，毕竟朱正廷那天对于自己的技术称赞有加。

 

 

　　蔡徐坤摆弄着相机，一张一张的把照片展示给朱正廷看。因为相机萤幕并不大，所以两个人靠得很近，近到蔡徐坤觉得脸都要烧起来，但还是得要保持镇定。

 

　　「哇...坤坤你真的好会拍啊，都传给我吧...欸，坤坤，你还好吗？为什麽发呆了？」朱正廷听见蔡徐坤没话，按着相机按钮的手也没了动静，不禁转头看了看。

　　不看还好，一看才发现原来两人的距离这麽近，而且仔细一看，虽然蔡徐坤总是戴着眼镜，头髮也都是自然垂下没什麽抓过，不像自己就算头髮有点短还是会抓个造型，但是这人的五官的确生的好，最夸张是那长到不科学的眼睫毛，感觉都能在上面盪鞦韆了，真的让人不敢相信那副眼睛底下是双这麽漂亮的眼睛。

 

　　「我说坤坤...」朱正廷看蔡徐坤一直没有反应，点了点他的肩膀，没想到蔡徐坤整个人震了一下，把朱正廷吓了一跳还差点把相机给摔了。

　　「嗯？什麽？怎麽了？」蔡徐坤转头看向朱正廷，一脸疑惑朱正廷怎麽惊恐的看着自己，一点也没有刚刚自己已经呆滞的自觉。

　　「吓死我了，刚刚都不知道神游到哪裡，点你一下反应还这麽大真是吓死人。」朱正廷拍了拍自己安抚被吓到的灵魂。

　　「啊...对不起...」蔡徐坤有些不好意思的挠了挠头，他也不好意思说他刚刚因为看着学长的颜入迷了。要他说他刚刚想着在学长的鼻樑上滑滑梯，那也太不要脸了。

　　「作为赔罪把照片都给我吧。」朱正廷伸出手作势要跟蔡徐坤拿记忆卡，没想到蔡徐坤居然迟疑。

　　「怎麽了？为什麽犹豫？想独自珍藏啊？可以，等等让你再多拍几张珍藏，然后等你回家再co给我吧。」朱正廷没等蔡徐坤反应就自顾自的说起来，说的同时还看见小学弟的耳朵泛起了红。

 

/

 

　　N大的校园还是挺漂亮的，学校裡有个小湖造景，上面还被搭起一座小桥，旁边的柳树下垂，不远处还有个小凉亭，算是N大最有意境的地方。

 

　　蔡徐坤跟着朱正廷走到这裡，很自然的当起了摄影师。蔡徐坤突然很庆幸自己把相机带出来了，否则也没有这个机会光明正大的在非舞台的地方拍朱正廷了吧？

　　蔡徐坤拍照从角度到姿势都很讲究，他会告诉朱正廷用什麽姿势配合佈景会更美，或是和身旁的事物有些互动。有时也会着重某个部分拍摄，例如单拍手，或是很靠近脸的拍。

 

　　朱正廷发现这样的蔡徐坤很不同，明明是唸计算机系的，居然对摄影更上心，不知道以为他是本科系相关的吧。在教自己摆姿势的时候，他发现蔡徐坤的身材其实挺不错的，身高和自己差不多，腿也很长。

　　朱正廷突然觉得蔡徐坤把自己过成这样这样太不精緻了，说一句白一点的就是，浪费了这好的脸蛋和好身材。

 

/

 

　　"坤坤，我真的觉得你该改变一下你的外型，不然实在太浪费了。"

　　"嗯？"


End file.
